Forgotten Stories: The Daughter of the Baron
by Nerdy-girls17
Summary: This is Emily's backstory. Started from her birth, this tells the story of her childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Faith held onto her child tightly, but gently. The little girl was sleeping quietly, but the mother had a cold hand of fear around her heart.

For the child was the daughter of Baron Morgarath, and he was a man that she thought that wouldn't be a good father. She looked up as the door to her chambers was opened.

Morgarath walked into the room where his child was, his eyes falling first to the child, then to the mother. He gave her a smile and a soft kiss before looking down at the child, gently putting a hand on her head.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, my Lord." Faith said, smiling, though it was mostly one of fear. The child blinked at Morgarath's gentle touch, and looked up at the two of them, her black eyes wide and curious.

"She has my eyes," was all he said before he straightened. "I have guests coming, I do not want to see you until they are gone." With that, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Faith watched him go, a relieved expression on her face. She looked down at her daughter. "Don't worry, Emily. I'll keep you safe."

Two days came and went, and Faith was soon walking around the castle, Emily in her arms. Faith hummed and rocked her daughter in her arms. Emily was cooing and smiling.

Morgarath walked toward Faith and Emily, stopping as he saw them. "Faith," he said, looking at the woman who'd gave birth to his child whom was in her arms.

Faith looked up at Morgarath, and suddenly had a pit grow into her stomach. "My Lord," She replied, bowing as best she could with a child in her arms.

"May I?" he asked, holding his arms to the child.

She smiled and nodded, gently giving him the child. She bit back a "Mind her head," not knowing what his reaction would be.

He gently took the child and looked down at her, his expression unreadable as he looked down at her.

The head servant came down the hallway, looking for Faith. "They need you in the kitchen," He said to Faith, glancing at Morgarath for a moment.

"I can't leave my daughter..." Faith replied, looking at Morgarath to see his reaction. "She's not old enough."

Emily looked up at Morgarath, a smile on her features, her black eyes shining with the curiosity of a infant.

His expression softened just slightly at her smile before he looked up at Faith. "I can watch her, besides, there are other servants who can help take care of her. Go do your job," he said, his voice not soft, but not super harsh either.

Faith nodded, bowing and leaving with the head servant. Emily gurgled and cooed, reaching up her hands and clenching her fists, still smiling.

Morgarath looked down at the child, watching her as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there.

Emily reached up and grabbed some of her father's hair. She pulled on it, before laughing a gurgling laugh.

He gasped and then glared at her, holding her away from him. "No," he said, his voice harsh. Though he knew a baby probably wouldn't understand.

Her smile only seemed to widen, and she laughed again, ever a prankster.

His eyes narrowed and he then called for one of the other female servants to take her. The woman came in, bowing and gently taking the child in her arms, rocking the child.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed, and Emily had been starting to take wobbly steps. She was still the prankster that she had been as a baby, but she was spending more and more time in her father's care.

She held onto Faith's hand as they walked, babbling in the ways that toddlers do. Faith was nodding, and having a "conversation" with her daughter.

When they got to Morgarath's study, Emily said, "Papa!" and let go of her mother's hand, trying to walk towards the man.

The baron looked up from his work to the little girl and he moved from his desk, crouching down as the girl walked toward him,

Faith watched the two uncertainly, ready to go to her daughter if necessary. Emily walked a few steps further, and fell onto her butt. She looked around, then at her father, her lower lip shaking slightly.

He just watched her before he stood. "That was disappointing," he said, reaching over and picking Emily up. Then he handed her back to Faith. "I'm working, please take her away," he said.

There then came a knock on the door and one of the newer servants entered. She spotted Faith and Emily as she entered, bowing when she saw Morgarath. "You're tea, M'Lord," she said, her voice soft as she brought over the tray and set it next to him.

"Thank you, Angelica," he said, glancing at her as she filled his cup and then bowed once more and left.

Emily held onto Faith, looking at Angelica as she left. She was tired, and close to crying because of it. Faith bowed to Morgarath, and left the room, taking Emily back to the servants' quarters, where she could sleep.

As the weeks went by, Emily learned to walk, and was soon walking without help. Faith smiled as she watched her daughter play in the castle yard.

Morgarath walked down the path, Angelica next to him. She seemed to look at him with both infatuation and a hint of fear if anyone looked hard enough. She gave him a smile before she spotted Faith. "Hello, Faith," she said, kindly. Morgarath watched silently, saying nothing.

Faith smiled at Angelica. "Hello," She replied.

Emily looked up and saw Morgarath and Angelica. "Papa!" She said, walking quickly over to him. She hugged him, then looked at Angelica. "Angel..." she said, smiling slightly.

Angelica smiled sweetly, crouching down to her level. "It's Angelica, but close enough. You're such a cutie," she said.

Morgarath patted Emily's head and looked at Faith. "Are you teaching her anything?" he asked her.

Emily smiled wider, and hugged Morgarath tighter. Faith nodded. "Her words, M'Lord, but not her writing yet." she replied. Emily looked up at her father.

"Papa...Up! Up!" She said, hold her arms up for him.

"Emily, you need to go with your mom. I have important business," he said, gently pulling her arms off him.

Emily looked at him, her lip shaking. "Papa..."

"Emily, go," Morgarath said.

Angelica gave Morgarath a look. "She's only a child, don't be so hard on her," she said to him. Then she looked at Emily. "How about you go with your mother and I come play with you when I'm done talking to your father?" she suggested.

Emily looked at her, then nodded, smiling. Faith smiled at Angelica, mouthing, "Thank you."

Angelica smiled back, mouthing "You're welcome" before she followed Morgarath out of the courtyard.

Faith took Emily's hand and took her back inside.

An hour later, there was a knock on their door, and Emily looked up. "Angel?" She asked. Faith smiled at her.

"Maybe." She told the child, then said, louder, "Come in!"

Angelica opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Emily," she said. "Hello Faith," she nodded to the other servant.

"Angel!" Emily said, standing and running over to Angelica and hugging her. "I'm writing!" She said, excitedly.

Faith smiled and stood up. "Hello, Angelica. She was so excited about your visit."

"I'm glad, it's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of spending time with a child," she said, smiling.

Emily looked up at Angelica. "Angel! Come on!" Emily tugged at the woman's hand, wanting to bring her over to the table that she'd been seated at before. "C'mon!"

"Okay," she said, letting the child lead her to the table.

"Look at what I'm drawing!" Emily said, pointing at a scribbled on piece of scroll.

"That's beautiful, Emily!" Angelica exclaimed.

Emily smiled at Angelica. "Thank you, Angel." She said. Faith smiled as well.

"She wants to be like her father one day," She told Angelica, quietly.

Angelica looked at Faith, her eyes displaying a hint of her fear. "Really, Em, are you sure that's what you want to be? There's plenty of good jobs you could find since your father's a Baron," she said.

Emily looked at Angelica. "I wanna be a Ranger then!" She said, happily.

"That's a great profession, but you have to be chosen by the Ranger," she said.

Emily nodded. "Then I'll be picked by the Ranger!" said.

Angelica smiled, there wasn't anything she could say to argue against the girl without crushing her dreams, so instead she said, "I think you'd make an amazing Ranger."

Emily smiled. "I have a hard time writing my letters." She said, unhappily. "I wanna make papa happy..."

"Writing is hard, especially for someone as young as you," Angelica replied.

Faith watched on silently, as Emily looked at Angel, a frown on her face. "Is Papa mad at me?" she asked.

Angelica looked at her sympathetically. "No, he's not angry. He's just...difficult. He's got a lot on his mind."

Emily nodded. "OK...can we play?"

"Sure," she said, smiling.

* * *

 **Frost: Little Emily is so sweet! 3**

 **As always, please review, favorite and/or follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was four when her powers started to develop. She was sitting in her father's office, doodling and working on her letters, when items around the room began to float, then land back onto the surface they'd been lifted up from.

She looked around the room, starting to get nervous. More things began to rise and fall, this time with more force. "Papa?" she asked, looking at him.

He was already looking up, watching the items lift up and down. He then looked at her and narrowed his eyes, standing to his feet and going over to her. "Emily, calm down," he said.

Emily looked at him, nodding. She was taking short breaths, but tried to make herself calm down. After a moment, the items slowed their rising and falling. Emily looked at the piece of scroll in front of her, as it floated, the only thing that did not rise and fall.

"Papa, I'm scared..." She said, quietly.

"Keep taking deep breaths. It'll pass if you relax," he said gently, his dark eyes looking into her face.

"Are you mad?" Emily asked, looking at him, looking worried. As her mood changed, so did the speed of the items in the room.

"Emily, CALM DOWN!' he raised his voice, getting impatient.

Emily's eyes widened, and a glass cup shattered, landing on the floor with force. She looked over at it, trying to calm down. She stood, trying to go around her father, not sure about what was going to happen.

His eyes narrowed and he then slapped her. "Enough, Emily," he snapped.

She whimpered at the slap, then froze, looking at the ground. Things went deathly still in the room.

"Good, now keep it that way," he said harshly, standing to his feet. He then rang for Faith to come get the child. He couldn't have her in the room while he was working, not with the strange powers she was developing.

Faith arrived moments later and looked at Morgarath for a moment, before she took ahold of Emily and took her from the room. "Let's go see Angelica." She said, leading the child away.

Morgarath watched the two leave before glancing around the room. He thought for a moment before returning to his work. Perhaps the young child could be more useful than he thought.

As time seemed to fly by, Faith seemed to be growing weak. She was sick, the healers said, and she wasn't likely to survive the winter.

So, Faith had been allowing Emily to spend more time with her father. Emily was still getting used to her powers, and was terrified of them.

One day, she was writing and doodling in her father's study. Things still had a habit of floating, but only when she was really nervous, angry, or frustrated.

Morgarath worked silently at his desk, writing something on his papers, ignoring Emily.

Emily finished a doodle, and slid down from her seat and walked over to her father's desk. She stood by him silently for a moment, then tugged on his sleeve. "Papa?" She said.

He paused and looked down at her with his dark eyes. "What is is Emily," he said.

She held up her doodle, which was actually pretty good for a child her age. "I drew a puppy for you!"

He looked at the doodle and then looked at her. "Thank you," was all he said before he turned back to his work.

* * *

 **Frost: And now we see a downward spiral... Also, sorry for the long wait. Both of us are now college students so we both get easily distracted with adulting. T-T**

 **As always, please review, favorite and/or follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Spring.

Faith had died in the cold winter months, leaving Emily motherless. The child was scared, and was now five years old.

She wandered around the castle, a servant following close behind her. She was recognized as the Lady of the castle, even only at her young age.

Morgarath had become more distant from his daughter, though he kept an eye on her. He had been seeing Angelica more increasingly while she had been sent to the medical more than once for what she'd told Emily was a "check up", but for what she wouldn't say.

Emily had been moved to her own quarters, and had found a mother figure in Angelica. She paused by the door to her father's office. She heard voices coming from inside.

"You need to start teaching her her manners." A male voice said. "If you want her to become your heir, the next princess...she needs to know how to act." The voice she recognized as Thomas, one of her father's advisors.

"Her mother was in charge of her studies. Losing her cost me," Morgarath responded. "I'll have one of the other servants start teaching her, I'm busy."

"Forgive me," Thomas replied, "I think it would be better if she learned from you, my Lord."

"Excuse me?" Morgarath said, his voice deepening.

"She...She has told me that she misses you my Lord."

Emily's eyes widened, and she back away from the door, tripping over herself and falling.

Morgarath looked toward the door at the sound and walked over, opening it. His eyes hardened upon seeing the girl on the floor. "Emily," he said.

Emily whimpered in fear and looked up at her father. "Papa?" She said, quietly.

"I thought you were with Angelica. Why are you here?" he asked, his voice sharp.

She pointed to the male servant. "Angel went to a check up."

That seemed to change his mood. "Oh, does she seem sick to you?" he asked, seeming curious at what his daughter thought.

Emily nodded. "Angel looks sick," She replied. She looked away, standing. She walked to her father, standing behind him, and looking at the servant as if she was scared of him.

"Come, on, Emily. Your father has to work." The servant said.

"Run along, Emily, I will speak to you later," he said, turning his back to her.

Emily shook her head. "He'll hurt me if I go with him..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at her.

"He hits me," Emily said quietly, so that the servant couldn't hear.

He glanced at the servant and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you hit Emily?" He asked.

The servant shook his head, glaring at Emily. "I never would, MiLord."

"He did...it hurt." Emily said.

Morgarath narrowed his eyes. "Get out," he said to the servant, his voice low.

The servant looked at Morgarath, went pale, and left. Emily looked up at her father, nervously.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'll get another servant up here, wait until they come for you," he said, ringing a bell. He'd have to dispose of the servant soon.

"My Lord, forgive me," Thomas said, stepping out of the room, "I think that this might be a good opportunity for you to start teaching her."

Emily looked up at him, confused.

He sighed. "I'm too busy to teach you. Angelica and one of the others will teach you," he said.

Emily nodded, bowing like she'd been taught to. "Yes, Papa."

He rang the bell again, shortly after which another servant came up.

Emily looked at the servant, and walked over to her. "Can we go to Angel?" She asked her.

The servant lead her out of the room. "When she's back from her check up," the servant said gently.

"I'm hungry..." Emily said, glancing back at her father's office.

"We'll go to the kitchen and get you something to eat, alright?" She said.

Angelica then came toward them and smiled. "Hello, Emily," she said.

"Angel!" Emily said, running up to Angelica and hugging her. "Can we go have something to eat?"

Angelica smiled and hugged her back. "I need to speak with your father, then we can go," she said. She gently pried the girl off her and walked into his study.

Emily watched Angelica leave, wondering what the woman could have to tell her father.

After a few minutes, she exited and walked over to Emily. "Let's go get you something to eat," she said, leading her to the kitchen.

"What were you talking to Papa about?" Emily asked, curious.

"It's nothing important yet, child," Angelica said gently.

* * *

 **Frostbite: Hey everyone! Sorry for it being so long since we last posted. We've actually had the story completed for a while now, but both of us have been so busy with college and adulting that I (being the one who posts most the chapters) haven't even gotten around to updating this story.**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa. can I go see the King?" Emily asked, for possibly the hundredth time that day. They were on the road to Castle Araluen, and Emily was excited about a break in her studies. "And what about Prince Duncan?" She asked.

Morgarath looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "No, you will stay with Angelica."

"But Papa, Prince Duncan invited me to go with you! I wanna see him." Emily said, looking at her father.

"Let Emily see him. It won't hurt anybody," Angelica said gently.

Morgarath looked at her for what seemed like a lifetime before he looked away. "Fine, but you must watch her at all times, am I clear?"

Angelica dipped her head, a small smile on her lips. "As you wish M'Lord," she said, giving Emily a wink.

Emily smiled at Angelica.

When they arrived at Castle Araluen, Emily tugged Angelica's hand. "Come on, come on!"

Angelica laughed. "I'll see you tonight, M'Lord," she said as she aloud Emily to pull her along.

Emily looked around the castle, a small smile on her lips. She spotted Duncan, and pulled Angelica towards him. "Duncan! Duncan!"

Prince Duncan looked and smiled at Emily. She suddenly became shy, and hid behind Angelica. She peered out from behind her.

Angelica chuckled at Emily, putting a hand on her head. She bowed to Duncan. "Greetings, Prince Duncan," she said.

Duncan smiled at Angelica. "Greetings," he said. He knelt down to Emily's level. "Hi, Emily."

Emily hid a little further behind Angelica, and Duncan held out a hand. "It's ok, Emily. I won't hurt you." Emily looked up at Angelica, as if asking permission.

"Go ahead," she said kindly.

Emily smiled and grabbed Duncan's hand. He pulled her into a hug, and she laughed. "Duncan!" She yelled. "You're squishing me!"

Angelica laughed watching them. Her left hand gently touched her stomach for a moment before she placed it at her side.

"Am I?" Duncan asked. "Maybe I should hug you tighter!" He said, hugging the girl tighter. Emily was laughing, trying to get out of Duncan's grasp.

"Duncan!" She yelled again, laughing.

"Don't squish her, Prince Duncan. Morgarath would be peeved at me."

Duncan smiled at Angelica. "Please, just call me Duncan," He said, finally letting the girl down. Emily smiled up at him, but, as he studied her, he frowned. "She seems skinny for a girl her age," he said. "Has she eaten?"

Angelica's gaze clouded. "I try to make sure she eats when I'm not working, but her father's always busy."

Duncan frowned, not sure if he accepted that answer. He looked at Emily. "Do you want to eat?" He asked. Emily nodded, excited. "Lets go get you something to eat, then." He said, picking the girl up lightly. "I've been thinking..." He said to Angelica.

"What have you been thinking?" She asked, looking at him.

"I've seen the way Morgarath treats Emily." He started. "As has my father. The King thinks she would be safer here, at Castle Araluen."

Angelica's eyes darkened and she looked down, her hands slightly trembling in fear. "I don't think that would be wise at this time. Without his heir, Morgarath will be livid, and he make take it out on...others." Who those others where she did not say.

"Then I'll talk to him about it myself." Duncan said. Emily looked at Angelica.

"I want to stay here!" She said. Duncan smiled at her.

Angelica said nothing but looked at how the place was decorated.

They soon reached the kitchen, and Duncan set Emily down. She looked around, then up at him. "Go on, eat." He said. Emily walked around, looking at the food, but afraid to touch any of it. Duncan frown thoughtfully. More reasons why Emily should stay here, he thought to himself.

"Go ahead, Emily," Angelica said softly, gently. She glanced over at Duncan. "Is it alright if I have something too?" She asked.

Emily looked back at them, then grabbed a piece of bread. A roll. Duncan nodded, though his eyes stayed on Emily. "Go ahead." He said, distractedly.

Angelica grabbed a plate and put a bit of everything on it, but careful not to take to much so others could eat. She looked at Emily as she sat down on a chair. "You should eat something more, Emily."

"Ok, Angel." Emily said. Duncan walked up to her, grabbing a plate and helping her pick out things that she wanted to eat. They sat down, Emily sitting on Duncan's lap, and looking at her food for a moment, before she began to nibble on her roll.

Angelica ate, those graceful, she also seemed hungry too. Once she finished her plate, she got up to get a bit more.

Emily was a slow eater, and she kept looking towards the door, as if fearful her father would catch her eating. She was also trying hard to control her abilities.

Angelica sat down again and gently took Emily's hand. "It's alright Emily. Nothing will harm you right now," she said, noticing the girl's nervous behavior.

"Papa's going to be mad." She said. Duncan looked at the two of them, not saying anything.

Angelica looked down, letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry, Emily," she said.

Emily looked down as well, and took a few more reluctant bites of food.

Angelica finished her second plate then cleaned it in the sink.

Emily yawned, and Duncan smiled at her, gently picking her up. She lay her head on his shoulder, looking at Angelica tiredly.

Duncan rubbed her back, turning to look at Angelica. "If she needs a nap, she can take it in my quarters," he offered. "Away from Morgarath."

"That seems fine. I can come with you if you need me. After all, I am just a servant," she said.

Duncan shook his head. Emily had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. "I should be fine." He said, quietly.

Angelica gave him a concerned look, but didn't push, as he was her superior - regardless of age. "Alright," she said, turning away from him and taking a deep breath.

Duncan walked past her, and to his quarters, stopping a servant and telling the man to go get Emily's items for Morgarath's guest quarters. The servant nodded and went off to do the task.

Duncan reached his quarters and gently laid the little girl on his bed, covering her up with a blanket.

Duncan looked at Emily for a moment, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As he emerged into the hall, there was the sound of raised voices before a slap rung out along with a yelp of a woman.

Duncan turned toward the sound and ran down the hall, pausing by the door where he'd heard the sound come from.

Inside, Morgarath and Angelica's voices floated out. "I-I'm sorry M'Lord," she said, her voice quiet.

"You know I didn't want Emily to leave you," he said.

Her head bowed. "I know M'Lord. I had no choice in the matter, as I am just a servant."

Duncan, his hand on his sword, knocked on the door. "Lord Morgarath, open the door. Please."

The room beyond became silent and after a moment, Morgarath opened the door wide enough for him before he closed it behind him. He crossed his arms. "What do you want, Duncan."

"I heard a woman being hit in our quarters." Duncan said. "I merely came to investigate. And to get Emily's items."

"Emily should be with her father," he responded.

"I don't think you deserve that role." Duncan said. "I've seen the way you've treated her."

"She's my daughter, regardless of what you think."

"I'd like to keep her here." Duncan said. "Let her put some meat on her bones. She barely ate anything, even when we told her that it was alright if she ate."

Morgarath said nothing about that. "Give my daughter back to me," he said.

Duncan shook his head, standing his ground. "I think it's unsafe for her to be with you."

Morgarath narrowed his eyes. "I will determine what is right for my child, not a prince, who has no children of his own," he said coldly.

"It doesn't take a child to see that something is wrong with Emily." Duncan said. "She shouldn't be as thin as she is. You can see her bones!"

"That's my problem, not yours."

"And how would you take care of that problem?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a need-to-know basis, and frankly, none of your concern."

"She's a sister to me. I think it is my concern."

"This debate of yours is tiring me. If you wish to with hold her in your room, you will not receive her things," he said before he turned and shut the door in Duncan's face.

Run can held back an angry curse. He'd have to find a way to get Emily's things, without Morgarath knowing until it was too late for him to do anything.

* * *

 **Frost: Hey ya, folks! Here's this weeks installment of the story. *cough* it's finals week *cough*. Also Lily-Daughter of Radolso, most of the awkwardness from last chapter was by RangerEmily. But thank you for your kind words, it makes both of our days when we find a new comment.**

 **For those of you who haven't check it out yet, the first book written in this series is "The Children of Morgarath".**

 **And as always, please review, favorite, and/or follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Angelica had been sent down to the kitchens by Morgarath to work, though he'd requested she not do anything too laborious. She'd responded to him that she wasn't made of glass.

Emily was also in the kitchen. This time she was alone. Duncan was still asleep. She looked over at Angelica and tried to hide from her, scared that the woman was mad at her.

Angelica ignored Emily, her left cheek sporting a red mark from being slapped.

Emily left the kitchen, grabbing a roll on her way out. She was hoping to not run into her father or one of his people. She was looking around as she walked, scared.

She ran into a knight, one from her father's court. Before she could run, he picked her up. "Let go!" She said. The knight ignored her, and went to Morgarath's rooms, knocking on the door.

"M'lord, I have Emily." He said.

"Good, bring her in," he replied.

Emily shook her head and struggled to get out of the knight's grasp. The knight opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door behind him. He then set Emily on the ground. She looked up at her father with fear in her eyes.

"You disobeyed me," he said, giving her a dark look. "I said you could see Duncan as long as Angelica was with you. I am _not_ happy."

"I fell asleep, Papa." Emily said, fear lacing her voice.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Morgarath shouted, slamming his fist on the table before him.

Emily jumped, whimpering in fear. "Papa, I'm sorry."

"From now until we leave, I don't want you leaving my sight. If you do, I'll have to teach you a lesson," he said.

Emily dropped her gaze from her father's. "Yes, Papa."

…

Duncan walked into the kitchen. He spotted Angelica and walked over to her. "Angelica! Where's Emily? I seem to have lost her."

She glanced at him and looked away quickly, hiding her face. "You took her to your room, you should've been more careful," she said, a hint of bitterness in her usually gentle and calm voice.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, and looked closer at Angelica. "Somethings wrong." He stated. "Show me your face."

She shook her head and continued working.

Duncan grabbed her arm and gently turned her to face him. "What happened." He asked, looking at the mark on her cheek.

She pulled away from him. "It's none of your concern, Your Majesty," she said.

"Did Morgarth do this?" He asked.

"What he does to his servants is none of your concern," she said. She looked at him in the eyes, her face pleading. "Please do not mention anything to him, I would not want him to do anything worse."

Duncan nodded, looking away for a moment. "Of course, Angelica. I won't say a word."

"Thank you," she said, relief flooding her eyes. Then she returned to her work.

A few days later, the family left the castle, on their way home. Duncan, who had watched them leave, had turned to return to his study when he overheard a group of servants talking.

"Did you see the female servant?" The man asked. "She looked pregnant."

Duncan felt the blood draining from his face, as he thought, _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Frost: Oh my gosh. I kind of forgot this was here for a bit! I'm SOOO sorry! Life has just been hectic what with me getting use to college and having to work off campus, and trying to balance that with fun. Not to mention, I recently became obsessed with Transformers since May 2019. Since this story is mostly completed, I will post two chapters since it's been so long. Sorry for making you guys wait! I am hoping to get into contact with EmilyRanger so we can hopefully continue working on some of the other stories we have planned and started for these characters.**

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and Angelica were studying one day, when Emily looked down at the floor at something she dropped. When she reached down to grab it, she glanced at Angelica. "Angel, why is your tummy big?"

Angelica looked up from what she was doing to look up at the girl. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Emily, has your father spoken to you about wanting any other children?"

Emily thought for a moment, and nodded. "He said he wants me to have a brother." She said.

Angelica's smile faded a bit. "Yes, he does. Well, do you want any siblings?"

"Yeah!" Emily said, nodding. "I want a little sister!"

Angelica smiled. "Well, one of you will get your wish. You're going to be a big sister," she said.

"I am?" Emily asked, excitedly.

"Yes, would you like to feel?" She asked, indicating her stomach.

Emily got off her chair and went over to Angelica, placing a hand on her stomach.

There was a bit of movement from the baby inside kicking. Angelica smiled.

Emily looked up at Angelica. "Was that the baby?" She asked.

Angelica nodded. "Yes, the baby kicked. They tend to do that," she said.

Emily smiled at her mother figure, then kissed her stomach. "I'm gonna protect them." She said.

"They will be very lucky to have you as an older sister."

"Is Papa happy?" Emily asked, suddenly.

"Yes, though sometimes he treats me like I'm glass. Other times...he can be a little testy, but he tries to be careful. I know he'd hate if something were to happen to the baby," she said.

Emily frowned. "Does he like my powers?" She asked. "I'm scared of them."

Angelica looked at her. "I'm not sure, he never talks about them, not in front of me at least."

Emily's frown deepened. "I think he's mad at me because of them." She said.

"I don't think so. Why would he be mad about something you can't control?"

Emily shrugged unhappily. "He seems mad at me when I use them."

"I'm sorry," Angelica said, she didn't know what else she could say to console the child.

Emily looked up at her. It was midday, and she was tired. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm scared of Papa." She said.

Angelica reached out and wrapped Emily in her arms, running her hands gently in her hair. "It's okay, Emily. I'll do my best to protect you and your younger sibling," she said.

"Promise?" Emily asked, yawning.

"I promise," she said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Emily smiled and tried to climb onto Angelica's lap.

Angelica helped her as best she could over her stomach and held her in her arms as the girl fell asleep.

As Emily closed her eyes and fell asleep, a servant entered the room. "Her father wishes to see her."

Angelica looked up at the servant. "Tell him that she's sleeping. She won't be coming to him, he'll have to come here," she said firmly. While she did not usually challenge Morgarath, this was one time she felt was acceptable.

The servant glanced at Emily, then looked at Angelica for a long moment, then nodded, turning to go get Morgarath.

"My Lord," The servant said, when he had arrived to where Morgarath was, "the girl is asleep. Angelica said that you would have to go to her."

Moragarth looked up with a glared before he sighed and stood. "Fine," he said.

The servant bowed slightly and went off to do other work.

Emily was sleeping soundly, her eyes closed tightly.

He walked into the room and looked at Angelica before looking down at Emily. He reached a hand out and touched her head.

Emily whimpered, and tightened her grip on Angelica.

Angelica gave Morgarth a look and he removed his hand. Then the servant gently took her hand and woke Emily. "Emily, you're father is here. He wishes to see you."

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at her father, a worried look on her face. She then looked at Angelica, not letting go of her.

"Emily, I think it's time you started training with that magic of yours," he said.

"Training?" Emily asked, confused.

"Your magic is unstable, hence why you can't control it. You need to start learning control, unless you want someone to kill you under pretense of being a witch."

"Morgarath!" Angelica hissed at his tone and choice of words.

Emily whimpered, and hid her face in Angelica's neck.

"It's okay, Emily," Angelica said, running a hand soothingly down her hair.

"Am I a witch?" Emily whispered.

"No, but regular people fear those with magical capabilities," Angelica said.

Emily looked at Angelica. "I'm scared." She said.

"It's okay, I'll be there to watch when I can," she said gently.

Emily nodded, and looked at her father. "I wanna train, Papa..."

"We will start as soon as you change into the proper clothing," he said.

Emily looked back at Angelica for a moment, before nodding and sliding off of her lap. "What do I wear, Papa?"

"Angelica, you remember that outfit I had you make a while ago?" he asked looking at the woman.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll go get it," she said and she eased Emily off her lap and went to get the outfit, leaving Emily with Morgarath.

Emily looked at her father, and returned to her chair, staying silent while Angelica was gone.

Morgarath also said nothing, but he looked around the room silently. A smile came to his face as Angelica appeared. "Help her get dressed while I prepare her lesson."

"As you wish," she said. She then turned to Emily and helped the girl change as Morgarath left.

"Momma, I'm scared..." Emily said. "I don't wanna hurt anybody..."

"It's alright, you're not going to hurt anyone," she said gently.

Emily nodded. "I don't want to scare anyone, either."

"Shh," Angelica said, smoothing Emily's hair which she'd done in a braid. Then she stepped back and smiled, resting a hand on her stomach. "There, you look beautiful," she said.

Emily smiled at Angelica. "Thank you, mama.."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said, kissing the top of her head. "Now let's go," she said.

Emily grabbed Angelica's hand and pulled her to the door, eager, yet nervous to start training.

Morgarath met them and led them to where he'd be training Emily. Then he pulled her away from Angelica and started her training.

* * *

 **Frost: And here is that second chapter for today. Enjoy!  
**

 **As always, please review, favorite and/or follow!**


End file.
